Gone Too Far
by AimeexLauren
Summary: A prank may have seperated them but a twist of fate will bring them all back together and show them just how much they need each other Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Edward, Jasper and Emmett .
1. Missing Clothes

**Gone Too Far...**

_****************************************************************************************************************_

_**A/N:**__ All human. They are seniors in highschool. Please read and review. Enjoy (:_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am in no way Stephenie Meyer and I do not own twilight (unfortunately)._

_**Points Of View (POV): **__Bella, Edward_

_****************************************************************************************************************_

**Bella's POV**

"Rose is Alice with you?" I laughed into the reciever, I gripped the male clothes in my arms as I came towards where my car was parked. I juggled the phone on my shoulder as I opened the door.

_"Yeah she is Bells, you coming round?"_

"I'll be there now. We've just gone one up on the boys." I giggled. I put the clothes on the passenger seat and my bag on top.

_"What did you do?"_

"Can't speak now, I'll be round yours in about five minutes, okay?"

_"Sure, see you Bells."_

"Laters." I laughed. I started up the cars engine and looked across to the pile of clothes. Three certain boys's clothes. I giggled to myself again. Since middle school Rosalie, Alice and I had been best friends and ever since freshman year we started hanging out with some boys.

Edward Mason, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty.

These boys were currently missing their clothes.

I giggled lightly.

I'd known Edward years because he lived next door but we were never really friends until High School. We always hated eachother until he got me into trouble one day.

We had always played harmless tricks on each other and it was our turn now.

I sped down the freeway and soon pulled off and wound through the deep undgrowth until Rosalie's mansion was revealed. She lived on the more expensive side of town, it was peaceful and completely secluded here. Her house was a beautiful Victorian Manor House with ivy creeping up the white walls, the garden was immaculate with rose bushes and flower gardens; the whole house was just perfect.

I pulled up the drive to see Rose and Alice sitting on the steps with large smiles on their faces, Alice was practically jumping from the excitement. I stepped out of the car and pulled out the clothing belonging to the boys, Alice giggled and Rosalie waved her phone.

"Emmett just called Bella, the boys want their clothes back." Rosalie laughed and Alice danced over to me her green eyes were wide with excitement.

"I think they were getting cold after all it is only spring." Alice laughed taking the clothes from me. Rosalie gave me a high five as we entered the house.

"How did you get their clothes then Bells?" Alice asked as she dumped the clothes on the carpet. He eyes roamed over the articles of clothing that layed out in front of her.

"On my way out of Spanish I took a shortcut through the gym because I was late and I could hear the boys in the swimming pool so I just took their clothes and ran out." I said smiling.

"All without falling over?" Rosalie asked gobsmacked and I blushed, it was common knowledge that I couldn't walk over a flat surface without finding _something_ to fall over.

"Wait! How did they know it was us?" Alice said in between giggles.

"I left a note." I said smiling evily, Everytime the boys pulled a prank on us they thought it was hilarious to leave a bragging note.

"Saying...?" Rosalie asked indicating with her hands. She leaned towards me and placed a loose curl behind her ear.

"_Anyone could come and take these boys, shame on you. Don't get too cold on the journey home. Girl Power x_" I said reciting the note, Rosalie shook her head and bit her lip to stop her laughter coming out. She patted my back.

"Poor Jazzy." Alice whined as she smelt his shirt. Rosalie reached for a magazine and smacked her over the back of the head with it.

"Ouch..hey what was that for?" Alice moaned.

"Just because you and Jasper have been dating for three years that does not give you the right to feel sorry for them." Rosalie ordered and Alice frowned. "He'll just need you a little more to keep him warm now." Rose added and then winked. I just sat on my own rolling my eyes. This was one conversation I wanted to stay out of, they were bound to bring in a certain someone...

"I'm going to call him." Alice said smiling brightly "Or just leave him a message."

I picked the magazine that had just been used as a weapon and flicked through it. The models lept out of the pages at me as I flicked towards the advice and problem pages.

"I'd love to work for a magazine." I sighed as I read the pages.

"Me too Bells, make-up and hair would be my area of expertise. Or a model." Rose smiled. When Rosalie smiled it was clear why every guy in the school wanted her. She had the perfect figure that every girl envied, crystal blue eyes and long flowing blonde curls. I was plain Jane compared to her.

Actually, I was plain Jane compared to _everyone_.

"You have the boobs for it." Alice sang as the little pixie floated back into the room. Rosalie and Alice dove into a deep conversation about somthing as I studied the advice given.

My phone beeped.

It was a text from Edward.

_"Keep window open tonight, btw I want my clothes back x"_

I laughed softly.

"From Eddiekins?" Rose asked in a teasing voice and I blushed.

"Maybe." I said and Alice chipped in this time.

"Geez Bells, don't you think it's about time you asked the guy out?" Alice sang, it was clear I liked him. To everyone except Edward that was...

Rose fluttered over and read the text.

"Keep your window open? What is he some kind of perv?" Rose asked handing the phone back.

"He lives next door so he climbs the tree and we just talk." I said putting the phone away. I shrugged.

"Sure, just talk." Alice said laughing, her tone was sarcastic.

"Hey! We're not all you, Alice." I said hitting her with the magazine.

"Right, cut it out with the magazine and what do you mean by that?" She said rubbing her head again. She narrowed her eyes at the magazine.

"Let me see. Bleachers, Janitors Closet, Secretaries Office, Biology Lab..." Rose said on her fingers. Horror washed through me. I turned to look at the pixie my mouth dropped open into an 'O' shape.

"Biology lab?" I stuttered horrified.

"Yep, the boy's desk." Rose laughed and I looked at Alice with disgust.

"What? The tables are a flat and stable surface, Jaz suggested it." she said shrugging, horrid mental images ran through my brain of my friends in intimate positions. I scowled.

"Have we scarred young Bella?" Rosalie chided and I shook my head.

"_Please_ will somone pour disinfectant in my brain." I begged and Alice laughed.

"I bet you and Edward could christen the Principle's Office, me and Jazzy haven't got that far yet." she smiled as she played with my hair. I raised my eyebrows and looked at her.

"Edward is not intrested in me plus theres a rumor going round that he's dating Jessica." I said stating the facts.

"Jessica? Ew no way." Rose said.

"My sentiments exactly." I sighed into the pillow. Jessica was a short girl in our year with wild curly hair, she had a reputation for being "easy" and could be incredibly bitchy. I loathed her.

"Right, I'm heading off. I need to finish my section of our bio project." I said getting up from the sofa. I picked Edward's clothes off the floor.

"I'll give Jasper his back..." Alice started

"While you're taking his off." Rosalie muttered and Alice shot her evils.

"Do you want me to take Emmett's clothes Rose?" I asked.

"No, i've got to pick up my younger brother from Dad's i'll drop them in on the way there. See you tomorrow Bells." Rose said giving me a hug. Alice hugged me as well when I was in the safety of my car I sent Edward a text back.

"_See you there spider monkey, have a nice swim? I am mentally scarred for life due to Alice and Jaz. See you later x"_

I sat at my desk working on the project. I was writing the last sentence when I heard a tap on my window.

I smiled to myself.

I carried on writing and two seconds later there was another knock.

I got up from my desk and walked over to the window and opened it wide, I was met by his crooked smile.

My heart rate increased.

"I thought I said leave the window open." he laughed as he sat on the ledge. I rolled my eyes.

"I was doing homework." I stated.

"What homework?" he asked playing with an old teddy bear that was on my window seat.

"Bio project, have you finished yours yet? Put Mr Fluffykins down Edward!" I said seriously and Edward laughed.

"Yes I have, Jaz is finishing off the conclusion tonight". "Mr Fluffykins?" he added laughing. My eyes narrowed and I sat beside him.

"If I remember correctly your mother gave it to me as a present after you broke my dolly." I said taking the teddybear off him. "And **you** named it."

His smiled faded and I put the teddy back on the seat.

"What's up then?" I asked him.

"I think I have the start of a cold because **someone** stole my clothes and then ran off with them." he said raising his eyebrows at me. I layed my head on his shoulder.

"So did you have a nice swim?" I teased and he ruffled my hair.

Did he have to ruffle my hair? And did he have to look so cute, I can't stay mad with him for two damn minutes! I desperately tried to flatten down my haystack of a hair.

"My clothes please?" he said batting his eyelashes. Did he have to dazzle me also? This is so unfair. I stepped over to my bed and picked up the clothes then launched them at the bronzed hair beauty.

"Thanks. I will get you back you know." he teased.

"If you have the brainpower then sure." I taunted back, he patted the spot beside him on the window ledge and I took it again, and once again I leant my head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss this." he mused.

"Miss what?"

"Hanging out like this when we graduate." he sighed and I copied.

"Yeah same. I don't think I want high school to end. I've met so many great people and formed many great bonds." I sighed and heart rate increased when he put his arm around my shoulders.

"We'll stay friends right?" he asked and a lump caught in my throat. _Friends? _Just friends. That's all we could ever be.

"Of course." I sighed. I thought I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. My Dad. Charlie didn't like Edward much, even though we were just friends. That's all we would ever be...friends.

"Bella I need-" he started and I heard the footsteps again.

"Sorry Edward you need to go. I think my Dad is coming." I said interrupting him quickly. "Can you tell me tomorrow?"

"Ok see you tomorrow then." he sighed. For a moment I thought that he was sad about me kicking him out, that he actually wanted to stay and talk to me for longer, I smiled at this thought.

"Night." I said giving him a hug, he kissed me on the cheek softly and then smiled his crooked grin.

I shut the window and when he was out of sight smiled ridiculously large, I touched my check which he'd kissed. Two seconds later there was a knock on my door.

"It's open." I said happily and the door swung open to reveal my father, Charlie Swan dressed in his work gear. The good old Cheif of Police.

"Why are you smiling like a hyena?" he questioned rasing his eyebrows. The smile was larger than I thought...

"I finished my project and I think it's pretty good." I said and he smiled.

"We are going out for a meal tomorrow and we've invited the Mason's next door." he told me and I nodded. Dad was good friends with Edward's Dad but just not with his son.

"Ok Dad, sounds great. I'm going to bed now. Night."

Charlie left the room mumbling his goodnights and closed the door behind him silenty. I finished the final sentence on the project and put it in my schoolbag ready to hand in tomorrow before crawling into bed.

That night I dreamt of Edward Mason...again.

**Edward's POV**

"I'm going to miss this." I mused as I breathed in her freesia scent, her head was leaning on my shoulders and her beautiful brown hair wazed out loosely. Beautiful as always.

"Miss what?" she asked in her high voice, everytime I heard it I couldn't help but smile and didn't Emmett and Jasper like to tease me about it. The little things she did captivated me; like the way she twirled her hair when she was nervous and the way she bit her lip and scrunched up her nose while deep in thought as she concentrated.

"Hanging out like this when we graduate." I sighed and she copied me. Just thinking about never seeing her again after school made me feel sick. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and never let her go.

"Yeah same. I don't think I want high school to end. I've met so many great people and formed many great bonds." she said quietly and I put my arms around her shoulders, where my hand touched her arm it sent electricity through me. I loved Bella Swan but from the way she treated me I was like her brother or friend. I would settle for any of those parts as long as I could be a part of her life.

"We'll stay friends right?" I asked quietly and I thought I saw her freeze, before I could have time to study her reaction fully as she answered quickly.

"Of course." she sighed. Was that sigh out of only being friends or just the thought of losing a friend? I inhaled deeply then muscled up the courrage to ask her the qquestion I had been longing to ask for years.

"Bella I need-" I started and her head snapped towards her door. I needed to tell her how I felt now, before senior year was over.

"Sorry Edward you need to go. I think my Dad is coming." she said interrupting me quickly. "Can you tell me tomorrow?"

"Ok see you tomorrow then." I sighed. Dissapointment took place over the confidence that I had just felt and I rose slowly to leave.

"Night." she said pulling me into a hug, my arms wrapped around her waist and I placed a soft chaste kiss on her cheek, when I pulled away she was blushing. Her blush always lit up her cheeks, I gave her a crooked smile and scaled the tree opposite. I stayed in the high branches watching as a huge smile weaved it's way onto her face, her eyes sparkled. I wanted to just swing through the window like tarzan and kiss her but that wouldn't go down with breaking the glass, her father and the fact that I didn't think she was intrested. I laughed at the thought. At that point my phone rang. I checked the caller ID, it was Emmett.

_"Dude, get round my place now. We seriously need to get these girls back."_ Emmett growled. Emmett hated being outsmarted in the prank department especially by a group of girls. Something clicked in my brain and an evil smile played around my lips.

"I have the perfect idea." I said slowly.

_"Tell us."_

"I'll be at yours in five Em, i'll tell you there. Is Jaz there? We'll need him."

_"He's just come in, been with Alice of course. I really need to think up some new material in the sex joke department."_

"Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard. Gotta go." I hung up sharply and then swung down from the tree running towards my car.

Five minutes later we were all sitting around Emmett's "Evil Plan Table" also known as his family dining table.

"So what's this plan?" Emmett asked pushing a can towards me, he did the same to Jasper.

"You know our bio project? The girls have to give in the same, they could accidently..._misplace_ it." I smiled and Jasper's eyes widened.

"Alice will kill me!" Jasper chocked out and Emmett gave me a high five.

"Not if we sneak it back into their locker later on." Emmett added and Jasper's expression turned curious. "They'll think that they are going crazy"

"And how the hell do we do this? Them girls are never furthur than a few metres apart." Jasper whined, I could tell he was warming to the idea of taking their project now. Just like Emmett, Jasper didn't like being outsmarted.

"Easy, you keep Alice..._busy_ in that special way of yours, Emmett can take Rose away and i'll corner Bella by her locker, like taking candy from a baby." I said placing my hands behind my back, I was proud of my logic. Emmett's grin had never been so grin.

"If we got caught right now Rose would shove your balls in a blender." Emmett laughed looking at me, I shrugged it off. Bella was the only one I was intrested in and she'd get the joke.

"Bella's idea of taking our clothes was pretty good, imagine doing that to them." I laughed and everyone went quiet. Imagining the three girls chasing us in nothing but a swimsuit, Bella in nothing but a swimsuit... Emmett's smile grew wide and Jasper just shrugged, he'd seen Alice in less.

"I think it's about time I asked Rose out. She's hot." Emmett exclaimed banging his fist on the table, the force made Jasper jump and Emmett smirked.

"How's up for an Xbox challenge. In preperation for operation prank girls tomorrow?" Emmett said getting to his feet. I was tired but I had enough energy to beat Emmett at video games three times maybe even five if I could stay awake that long.

"Your on!"


	2. Leave Me Alone

**Gone Too Far...**

_****************************************************************************************************************_

_**A/N:**__ Exams are over, so it's time I got back on track with fanfiction. I am away from 21__st__ June – 6__th__ July but I have a book so I can carry on writing while I am away._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am in no way Stephenie Meyer and I do not own twilight (unfortunately)._

_**Points Of View (POV): **__Bella, Edward_

_****************************************************************************************************************_

**Chapter Two – Leave Me Alone**

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett has a look on his face." Rosalie hissed as we climbed out of her red convertible. I looked around the parking lot my eyes falling on a silver Volvo.

"What look?" I asked, not really looking at Emmett more at Edward who stood laughing next to him laughing with Jasper.

"That idiot is obviously planning something." She laughed. Emmett and Rosalie had a love-hate relationship. They'd had a screaming fit and then made out within ten minutes, only they could manage that. Emmett just seemed to bug Rosalie and so she spent her time insulting him instead.

In my opinion they were a match made in heaven.

"They don't have two brain cells to rub together between them." I laughed and Alice scowled.

"Don't insult Jazzy." I rolled my eyes and Rosalie snatched the biology project out of Alice's hands. I watched as Alice danced away to Jasper but something else caught my eye.

A mass of curly brown hair.

My face fell as I saw Edward and Jessica laughing together. That meant the rumours were true.

"Bee, honey what's up?" Rosalie asked, I carried on staring at Edward and Rosalie followed my gaze.

"Slut, he's an idiot if him and her are on the cards. He's not worth it." Rosalie reassured as we walked into the school building, she passed me the project and I put it into my bag quickly. I wanted to believe her but the problem was he _was_ worth it, he was what I wanted.

"Bee, seriously don't get upset." She soothed as I propped myself against my locker. I could feel the tears brewing up in my eyes.

"That's the point Rose, he _is_ worth it." I whispered and she cleared her throat. I gave her a puzzled look.

"Who's worth it?" A low voice whispered next to my ear and I turned to look at Edward. He was smiling as he leant against the locker next to me.

"Huh?" I asked looking at him. His smile fell.

"Bella what's wrong why are you crying?" he asked worried. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and gave him a smile.

"I'm not Edward, I'm fine." I said confidently. He gave me a smile but I didn't think he was entirely convinced, I just wanted the ground to swallow me. I gave him another small smile.

"Bella move!" I heard someone call. But it was too late the ball knocked my bag and books out of my hands, on the floor, scattered like leaves. I turned to see Emmett looking sheepish.

"Sorry Bells." Emmett called.

"Bella I'll be right back." Rosalie seethed. I watched stunned as the blonde marched over to where Emmett stood, he looked rather frightened and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let me help you with that." Edward said as we bent down to collect my books and things. Where his hand touched mine it left a warm tingle and when I looked up I noticed he was staring at me. I blushed deeply, his eyes were so beautiful.

Like green emeralds.

"Here you go." Edward said passing me a load of papers. I took them off him slowly after shoving everything else into my bag. Talk about a juggling act.

He continued to stare at me.

"Thanks Edward." I smiled. My smile slipped as Jessica fluttered to his side. Her hair made up for her lack of height and her foundation was plastered on so thick what did she put it on with? A shovel?

I giggled to myself.

"What you laughing at Swan." Jessica snapped and I shrugged.

"Nothing Jessica." I whispered giving a small smile and then turned around heading to biology. I walked the corridors slowly searching for Alice or Rosalie but I couldn't see them, just all the other regular students at this regular school.

I sighed as I entered the classroom alone, but I noticed Rosalie was sitting at our table.

Rosalie sat in her usual seat and I sat down beside her, Mr Molina was writing something on the board.

"Where's Alice?" I whispered and Rosalie raised her eyebrows.

"Do I honestly have to tell you?" she sighed and I shook my head.

"Jasper I guess."

"Of course." Rosalie sighed again and then she started to doodle on her notepad in front of her. "Do you have our project?"

"Yeah, it's in here somewhere." I said rummaging through my packed bag. Mr Molina called the class to order as I searched my bag frantically.

It was defiantly in there.

I searched again.

"Time to hand in you projects on Mitosis and Meiosis people." He said and I froze.

"Rose it's not here." I hissed and her brows furrowed.

"What do you mean it's not in there? It's worth half our biology grade." She hissed back, tears welled up in my eyes for the second time that day.

"Bella are you feeling ok?" Mr Molina asked as he bent over or desk. I shook my head feeling sick.

I was going to throw up.

"I'll take her to the bathroom." Rosalie said quickly and Mr Molina nodded he signed a slip of paper and we left the room quickly.

I was the reason Rose, Alice and I were going to fail biology.

It was all my fault.

"Bella? Rosalie?" I looked up to see Edward walking towards us fast, concern was written all over his perfect features. "What's wrong?"

"We are going to fail biology," I whispered and then we walked around him. He made no attempt to come after us, thank goodness.

I didn't want to throw up all over him.

As soon as Rosalie pushed the door of the bathrooms open I ran into the cubicle. Rosalie held my hair for me and when I was finished passed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I said shakily. She started to search my bag.

"Are you sure it's not on your desk?" Rosalie questioned and I nodded.

"You passed it to me by the car." I knew I put it in my bag.

"Yes your right I did." She sighed putting her head into her hands. I bit my lip thinking.

"Emmett kicked the ball at me, and my bag and things spilt over it may be in the hallway." I said smiling at my logic. Rosalie grabbed my arm quickly and pulled me down the corridor dragging our bags with her, I found it hard to keep up. As we reached my locker it was clear that there was nothing around.

No paper.

Nothing.

Yup we were going to fail biology.

"Wasn't Edward with you maybe he picked it up?" Rose asked checking my locker. I shook my head.

"No, he gave me back the stuff and then kept his own." I said sighing. There was a loud burst of shouting from around the corner followed by the slamming of a door. I could hear the cries of what sounded like Alice was they grew closer.

"Alice?" I asked and at that moment, Alice came round the corner. Mascara was running down her face and she was clutching paper.

Our project, yes I recognised the title page.

"Alice what's wrong and how do you have our project?" I asked going towards the crying girl. She stood there sniffling.

"Me and Jasper are over." She cried out and Rose put her arms around her shoulders.

"That still doesn't explain where you got the biology project from." I asked taking it out of her hands. Her face turned angry.

"Yeah, this is the boys idea of a joke." Alice started. We started to walk back to biology as Alice told the story of how Emmett had deliberately kicked the ball at me so that Edward could swipe our project and hide it in Jasper's bag before they planned to put it back into my locker.

I was so angry that they would do something like that just to get us back.

We could have failed biology.

But I also felt used and hurt that Edward only stood there talking to me so that he'd have the opportunity to possibly ruin our school careers.

"Them bastards." Rosalie seethed as we went back into the toilets. Alice was unpacking her makeup case as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"I can't believe Jasper broke up with you." Rosalie said as she started to wipe Alice's face I flicked through the project making sure everything was there.

All 365 pages were.

"He never, I broke up with him. I found it in his bag when we were searching for...you know..._protection_." Alice sniffled. "Rose I look hideous" she started to moan and I gave them both a big hug.

This was the end of our friendship.

"Girls, as far as I'm concerned I never want to see them again." I said and they each nodded.

"Agreed, that prank just went too far." Rosalie sighed and Alice just stared at herself in the mirror.

The bell rang.

"I'm going to get this to Mr Molina so we don't fail." I smiled and then I left the bathroom. I walked quickly through the crowed corridors. Being clumsy I fell straight into the one person I didn't want to see.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked me as he helped me off the ground. I snatched my arm back and slapped him.

The crowed corridor went silent as they anticipated a fight. Edward stood shocked.

"Bel-"

"That is for almost making us fail biology." I hissed and then I walked around him. Before I could get away he caught my arm again and I turned around and slapped him once more.

"And that is for you breaking my heart. I never want to see you again Edward Mason!" I cried and then I started to cry. I pulled my arm free and as I walked away the last image I registered was a look of shame on Edward's face.

"Bella I'm sorry!" he called and I turned around.

"Save it Mason." I hissed and then I entered the classroom. I never wanted to see him again. He'd broken my heart, my trust and our friendship. There was no way I could forgive him.

My phone beeped as I put the project on Mr Molina's desk.

'_Bella, please talk to me. Edward x'_

I shook my head, sure I loved him but I couldn't forgive him.

Maybe in time.

Don't count on it.


	3. Six Years Later

**Gone Too Far...**

_****************************************************************************************************************_

_**A/N:**__ Back from holidays at last. Sorry about the wait, it wouldn't let me open the file for some strange reason and so I have had to redo this chapter. Hope you enjoy it (:_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am in no way Stephenie Meyer and I do not own twilight (unfortunately)._

_**Points Of View (POV): **__Bella_

_****************************************************************************************************************_

**Chapter Three – Six Years Later**

**Bella's POV**

Thump.

A new overflowing box of letters was dumped on my desk.

"There's more?" I stuttered out, my eyes widening. In the past three years of working here I had never had so many letters.

My advice column had never been so popular.

"There's another two boxes in the hallway, Miss Sw-." Anne my assistant blushed.

"Bella" I interjected and she smiled.

"Bella" she repeated nodding.

She twirled her beautiful red hair nervously with shaky fingers.

I let of a sigh.

"I just can't keep up." I put my head in my hands.

"Just do what Julie said. Answer two or three a day and put the rest into storage. You can't help everyone."

My phone rang.

"Sorry Anne I have to take this but please get one of the interns in travel to bring the other two boxes in. You'll break your back."

I snapped the receiver open recognising the number.

It was Rosalie.

"So you're going to answer them all?" Anne whispered. I gave her a nod as I held the receiver to my ear. Like she was directed Anne tottered from the room.

"Hey Rose." I said smiling, I took my reading glasses off and leaned back into the comfortable chair, wincing in pain as I had been hunched over for so long.

"I'm out, finally." Rosalie said trying to keep her tone light, my mouth came together audibly.

"The doctor let you out this early?" Three nights ago Rosalie's fiancée, Royce King (A royal pain In the butt may I add) had shown his true colours after knocking her around. I could still see her beautiful face bruised, the indent his ring had left on her cheek.

I shuddered.

"Bella, I didn't have any internal injuries, just superficial wounds. They kept me in as a precaution" I wasn't so sure, she was definitely moving back in with Alice and I now.

"Ok, Alice and I will be there to pick you up now."

"Thanks Bells, I need to get my stuff."

"NO!" I almost half shrieked, she wasn't going back to that flat. "Wait 'till he's gone out of town on that business trip next week."

"Ok Bells, see you in a minute."

I close the phone shut and ran a hand through my hair. Rosalie had always been the one to stand up to guys, to protect me when a boy would pick on me in middle school but she had been suffering under the hand of Royce for months and I hadn't noticed.

It made me feel sick that Rosalie was suffering and I couldn't help her.

If I couldn't help my best friend how could I help my readers?

I grabbed my stuff together shoving it all into my bag apart from the car keys still down.

"Everything all right Bella?" Anne called from her desk as I left.

"Yes Anne, it's Rose, she's coming home." Anne smiled at me.

"That's great news Bella, give her my love."

"Of course."

I pushed the button for the elevator impatiently, and when it finally opened I pressed the button that would lead me to the top floor.

Fashion aka Alice.

As I stepped out of the elevator I was almost knocked over by someone pushing a rail of clothes, as I stared past the colours it was Drew, my current boyfriend.

"Sorry Bella honey, you ok?" he asked giving me a kiss on my cheek. I gave him a smile and planted a longer lasting kiss on his lips.

"Fine thanks Drew, Alice at her desk?" I asked looking into his gorgeous green eyes. They reminded me of Edward's eyes. I shook my head to get rid of his face.

"Yes, deciding on pink or purple. Are you sure you're alright?" Drew asked sounding worried.

"Uh, yeah just a little headache. Nothing a couple of paracetamol could solve." I smiled and he smiled back. "Rosalie is coming out of hospital so can we postpone dinner? I want to have a girls night out maybe take her to that new bar?" I asked, I rubbed his arm and he smiled.

"Sure Bells, what about tomorrow?"

"Sure. You make the reservations, sorry I really need to get going" Drew kissed me goodbye and then I attempted to run down the corridor to Alice's desk.

I say attempted because Alice had picked out the most ridiculous outfits that she thought I should be wearing to work.

Six inch stilettos aren't exactly practical for a woman as accident prone as me.

As I approached her office I heard angry shouts.

"I DO NOT CARE! SHE IS NOT WEARING A FUSCHIA PASHMINA DOWN WITH A ROSE BERET! FIND HER SOMETHING ELSE TO WEAR, I'D RATHER SHE'D NOT WEAR THE BERET! I DON;T CARE IF IT'S A FASHION MUST HAVE EITHER!"

I stood in the hallway watching as she screeched down the phone.

"IF SHE WEARS THEM TOGETHER, THAT WILL BE THEN LAST THING YOU EVER DO FOR THIS MAGAZINE!" she slammed the phone down, her back still to me.

"Knock, knock." I said leaning against the open door, she turned around and glared when she saw my smile. "So this isn't a good time to complain about the death traps you have dressed me in?"

"Just a little wardrobe malfunction." Alice said calmly and I laughed.

"Well come on, Rose is out of hospital we need to go and pick her up." Alice smiled and grabbed her bag. She dragged me from the room excited.

"Oh Brian darling, please tell Katie and Rich downstairs that if that beret is used they will be out before they can say 'Last Season'" Alice said angelically to a man as we passed.

"Katie Steadman?" I asked as we went down in the elevator and Alice nodded.

"Who in their right minds puts rose and fuchsia together?" I nodded along to her rant as we pulled out of the parking lot and along the road to the hospital, she bitched and moaned continually the whole way there.

"About time." Rosalie moaned as she climbed into the car, she didn't wince once as both Alice and I stared at her. The bruises were starting to yellow out and could be easily covered with concealer and foundation. She did look much better.

"No need to asses me." She snapped as she caught us staring, Alice frowned.

"I was actually thinking that this new red dress I found would look gorgeous on you." She snapped back,

In tapped my hands against the steering wheel.

"Let's go out tonight!" Alice exclaimed suddenly clapping her hands, it caught me unguarded therefore making me jump. "Bella can wear that black dress and you can where that scarlet number." Alice spoke to Rosalie but shot a glare at me daring me to turn down the offer.

"Sure, sounds excellent Ali, you're a genius. I could do with a girls night out." Rosalie smiled. Alice smiled and I smiled back. One night out wouldn't be so bad.

"Bells, are you almost ready?" Rosalie knocked on my door as I tried to zip the back of this microscopic dress Alice had set out for me.

I breathed in and tried again, after three tries it zipped up.

"Yes, but I can't seam to breathe." I moaned, Alice opened the door and took one look at me.

"Bella you look amazing, wow. I knew that dress was perfect."

"Too tight." I moaned. "Alice are you supposed to be able to breathe in this dress?" The black dress hugged my body tight, it was so short I didn't even know if it was supposed to cover my derrière.

"Bella, stop moaning and get a move on." Rosalie said as she pulled me from my room, her curves were emphasised by the cinched waist of the scarlet number and the plunging neckline highlighted her biggest...._asset's. _Rosalie kicked me out of the apartment door as Alice grabbed our bags.

"Come on girls, let's party."


	4. A Night To Remember

**Gone Too Far...**

_**A/N:**__ Laptop has been wiped and so here is your latest update. I haven't been too well recently and so fanfiction has taken a backseat role._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am in no way Stephenie Meyer and I do not own twilight (unfortunately)._

_**Points Of View (POV): **__Edward_

**Chapter Four – A Night To Remember**

**Edward's POV**

"Bar's stocked." Emmett grunted as he sat on the seat beside me. I continued to type on the keyboard.

"Did you hear me?" His bear hand clasped my shoulder. It was going to leave a bruise.

"Ordered next week's stock and yes I did hear you Emmett." I closed the laptop down and swiveled to face him.

"Awesome, where's Jasper?" he cracked open two beers from behind the bar and I glared. It had been restocked ready for tonight's opening. I took a swig before replying.

"He's giving Jess a lift to the airport."

"Why is Jasper giving your wife a lift to the airport?" Emmett leaned towards me, the smoke coming off him was repulsive.

"Keep your chimney breath away from me, he is taking her to the airport as I was busy here." I gestured to the papers around me that needed to be tidied up before we opened and ran a hand through my bronze hair.

I had never been so stressed out.

"Chill Ed, have a fag and relax. We open in two hours." Jasper came in at this moment.

"I will not have a fag Emmett it is a disgusting habit that you really should stop." I snapped slamming the bottle on bar, my glare burning, he looked just as scared the day Rose confronted him about kicking a ball at Bella, the day she began to hate us...

"Edward, Michael and the rest of the team are waiting for a debriefing about tonight." Jasper said quietly stepping forward slowly.

"Ok. Emmett are you working as a bouncer or behind the bar tonight?" I said watching as he discarded the dirty bottles.

"Bouncer. No way in hell I am missing out on a good brawl." I rolled my eyes and turned to Jasper.

"What you doing?"

Jasper scratched the back of his head.

"The band are doing final sound checks in ten minutes so I was going to oversee them but if you need me elsewhere..." Jasper said, I was shaking my head before he was trailing off. Jasper smiled and then headed up the stairs.

"What's his problem?" Emmett hissed as he stood beside me. "Thought he'd be happy, all our hard work to finally open our own bar."

"Emmett don't you know what day it is?" I asked gobsmacked by his conclusion. He seriously had no idea.

"Uh, Friday right?" his brows furrowed as he stared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"It was this day six years ago that Alice dumped him. Remember the ring? He'd spent the money he was saving up for his car on it ready to ask Alice to marry him."

Realisation hit Emmett and he was nodding.

"Oh yeah...I wonder where they are now?" before I could answer he shrugged and walked back towards the bar polishing the already gleaming glasses.

Jasper and I both knew he had liked Rosalie. He may have been able to deny it but we both saw it. I sat back at the bar, opened up the laptop and started to type away again.

It was ten pm. The place was buzzing as the music pumped around the club.

"Sex on the beach." A pretty blonde leant across the bar twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes. I laughed pouring the ingredients together.

"Pineapple juice?" I asked smiling, he grinned.

"Who said I meant the drink?" she purred in a husky voice and I put the glass in front of her.

"On the house." I muttered as he lips puckered up for a kiss. She pulled away pouting as I pulled back.

Never did like blondes, always preferred brunettes.

"_Edward"_

Emmett's voice floated into my ear through mu earpiece.

"Yeah Em, what now? How many times have I told you, don't let girls in that haven't got ID **even** if they are hot." I hissed back he was already protesting before I had finished my sentence.

"_No Edward you don't understand..."_

"No Emmett it's you that doesn't understand! We have spent months building this club up. I am not going to lose our alcohol license because you let in a few flirty girls that caught your eye."

"_Edward, stop being a smart arse and listen to me for a few seconds. I think I have noticed someone in the crowd..."_

"Who? Is it a celebrity?" I indicated to Lucy a barmaid to watch the bar while I examined myself in a mirror. Had to make a good impression on them...

"_No Ed, Ed I swear it's Rosalie, Alice and Bella"_

His comments made my heart stop and my eyes widened.

"No can't be. Are you sure?"

"_Positive, they've just passed me...it's defo Rose. No other blonde has that good an ass." _

I swallowed hard. Maybe it was just Rosalie, not nessacarily Alice and Bella.

Bella's face floated into my head and I shook my head.

"_Ed you still there?"_

"Yeah I'll be there now."

I walked from the bar towards the stairs, as I reached the second step there was a scream followed by a cry of "Bella!"

Luckily I caught the flying beauty before she knocked me over. I looked into her eyes and saw mine reflected back. There was a small superficial wound just above her eye where she'd knocked it on the railing. Sure enough Alice and Rosalie appeared behind her looking gobsmacked.

"Edward Mason?" Bella croaked and as I looked back at her I fell in love all over again.


	5. Guilty

**Gone Too Far...**

_****************************************************************************************************************_

_**A/N:**__ I have got a brand new beta to look over my chapter with a fresh pair of eyes and point out mistakes that I may miss. I hope that you enjoy this chapter :]_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am in no way Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight (unfortunately)._

_**Points Of View (POV): **__Bella_

_****************************************************************************************************************_

**Chapter Five – Guilty**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward Masen?" I croaked and as I looked up into the green eyes that even though I hadn't seen them for years, they were still so familiar. I swallowed hard as shock flittered across his face.

"Bella?" his eyes widened as he evaluated me, I felt a hand on my shoulder and Edward look from the hand to the faces that stood pressed behind me.

"Bella you're bleeding, we have to get you to a doctor." Rosalie's tense voice whispered into my ear. My eyes stayed on Edward as I saw his face horror struck as he took in Rosalie's face.

Make-up could only do so much. A huge racket came from behind.

"Excuse me, yes excuse me." I turned to see Emmett running towards us weaving in and out of clubbers. I smiled and as my forehead tightened I winced.

"Oh shoot." I stumbled down the remaining stairs clutching my head breathing slowly through my mouth as the salty rust smell started to make my head swirl. Alice and Rosalie followed quickly and I soon realised that I had three pairs of arms on me. Then briefly a larger hand, but it left before I knew if it ever really was there.

"Down Emmett." A soft voice said, echoed followed by a sharp slap. I tried not to laugh, they were all bound to think I had done some serious damage and would need urgent medical attention.

"Let me fix that." Edward's soft musical voice was soft as he slipped off his jacket. He started to dab the wound softly. "I have a first aid kit in the office." I took the first breath through my nose since discovering the blood and smelt the vanilla that was leaking out of the jacket.

He had always smelt good.

Mentally I slapped myself. **I** was in a relationship. Drew was my boyfriend and a fantastic friend to match.

I took his hand shaking, and as he went to lead me away Alice gripped me back. Her nails dug into my back and I swear she drew blood.

I was going to need a blood transfusion before long.

"She's not going anywhere with you." I turned around clutching Edward's jacket to my head to face a livid Alice. I was shocked at the rage on her face, I had never seen her so angry.

Not even with the beret incident.

"You can come too. Jasper is over by the DJ." Pain flittered across Alice's face at Edward's words and then her grip relaxed.

"Fine. Fix her up so that we can leave." Alice's eyes flittered over to where Edward had pointed and she bit her bottom lip. She was clearly fighting with her desire to see Jasper and also the pain of what had happened.

"Shall we?" Edward pointed over to an office in the corner and I nodded slowly. Rosalie followed close behind me talking quietly under her breath to Emmett.

"What happened Rose? I thought Bella was always the clumsy one." Edward asked five minutes later, he indicated to the marks and bruises that littered her face as I was sitting on a large mahogany desk that took up most of the space in the office. I had not seen Alice since almost falling to my death.

I glanced a worried look to Rose as Edward dabbed at the cut again. I winced but not at the pain of the cleaning but at the look on Rose's face. She stormed from the room and Edward looked at me confused.

"What did I do?" he whispered. The door opened again and Emmett walked in furiously.

"What is wrong with-with _that_?" he asked pointing to where Rose had just excited. "She nicked the packet of fags out of my hand and took off." Emmett's hands were shaking with rage and I gave a puzzled expression.

"Rose doesn't smoke, she thinks it's awful." I said as Edward continued to work.

Edward shot me a worried look and I started to get off the table.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished." Edward scolded sitting me back on the desk; I shot a pleading look to Emmett.

"I need to go and see if Rose is alright."

"I'll go." Emmett said sighing. "I need a fag anyways." He stared at the door and then shot Edward a solemn look.

You'd swear he was about to face his last meal.

The room was quiet after Emmett left the room, the only sound was Edward messing around in his medical box. I watched him closely, he did it with such professionalism.

"Are you a first-aider?" I asked as he started to mess with the cut again. He laughed without humour.

"I suppose you could say that." He sighed. I left it a few moments while he closed his box before asking him something else.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked quietly and he shook his head.

"I was a doctor Bella, I dropped out of medical school." He said quietly I opened my mouth to speak and he cut me off. "I don't want to talk about it."

His tone rang with a finality that told me I'd struck a nerve. I looked around the office again, there were no pictures of family or friends. A few dirty posters, most like Emmett's taste, and plenty of filing cabinets. I look at the paperweight in the corner and recognised it.

I'd given it to Edward as a birthday present years ago, it was some special merchandise of his favourite baseball team.

"You're manager of this bar?" I asked pointing to the desk and he laughed. I breathed a sigh of relief as this laugh was light and careful.

"No Bells; Em, Jaz and I own this bar." He helped me off the desk and I looked around the office again. Now I knew what I was looking for I saw things that linked the boys to this room.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive." He held the door open for me and we entered the now bouncing bar, my head started to ache with the music. I clutched at my head and Edward grimaced.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked quietly and I searched for any sign of the girls.

"No, I'm fine I just need to find Alice and Rosalie again." I saw his face drop but he quickly composed it.

"Come on then, let' search. " He placed a hand on the small of my back as he led me through the crowds, we searched every face until we finally saw Alice sitting in the corner sitting beside Jasper.

They looked just like they had in high school – but not snogging each other's faces off.

I tapped her arm slowly.

"Bella honey, are you ok?" She asked looking towards where I hit my head and I nodded.

"Let's find Rose and go. The music is giving me a headache."

Alice nodded and grabbed her bag. She stood up and threw a sorry look to Jasper.

Jasper came to feet immediately.

"Can I have your number Alice?" he asked eagerly and I waited patiently as Alice wrote her number down. I said a quick goodnight to Edward not wanting to look at his beautiful eyes again in fear of what I would see.

I had been fighting with desire the whole time I was alone in his office. I had pictured what we could do with a hard and stable surface...

I dragged Alice from the club quickly and as we stood outside in the chilly air she scowled at me.

"Bella, what the hell was that for?" My head was pulsing and aching.

"Alice I need to get out of there."

"Bella, I was speaking nicely to Jasper."

"Please Alice, can we talk about this tomorrow, my head feels like it's about to fall off." I pleaded and Alice sighed as she linked our arms.

I spotted Rosalie leaning against a skip with Emmett and we walked towards her. I watched as she extinguished the cigarette and walked towards us. She was smiling and I smiled back.

"What an eventful night." Rosalie sighed as Alice hailed down a cab and I nodded.

"You an Emmett seemed pretty cosy." I noted and her face hardened.

"He was filling me in on the past few years actually. His mom died last year." She snapped and I looked to where Alice held the cab door open.

I walked away from Rose and slid in the back of the cab staring out of the window into the black sky that was lit up with light from the moon and from the buildings.

Well they did say New York City was the city that never sleeps.

"Sorry Bells for snapping." Rosalie whispered and I turned to face her.

"No problem, I jumped to conclusions." Rosalie slipped her arms around me and I rested my head on her shoulder.

Edward's scent was starting to disappear but his face became more prominent in my mind. The face suddenly changed to Drew as I felt guilty.

Silently, I slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Apartment 32

**Gone Too Far...**

_**A/N:**__ I know what I want to write but I don't if that makes sense xD it's so difficult at the moment. Enjoy :]_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am in no way Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight (unfortunately)._

_**Points Of View (POV): **__Bella_

**Chapter Six – Apartment 32**

**Bella's POV**

I awoke feeling like I had been hit by a bus, my head aching.

Groaning, I rolled over in bed and felt arms wrap around me, my eyes opened quickly.

"Sorry to wake you," Drew's breath washed all over my face and my eyes adjusted to the light streaming in from the curtains.

"How long have you been here?" My voice sounded groggy and I stretched as I slumped back into bed my head started to ache again.

"Alice lent me her keys, how's your head honey?" his voice was soothing which made me feel even more guilty for wanting to make out with Edward last night.

"Just peachy," I said sarcastically and Drew laughed.

"I'll get you some painkillers, and bring you breakfast in bed," Drew kissed the cut lightly and hopped off the bed towards the kitchen. He was fully dressed in his best work suit.

"Aren't you supposed to be in work?" I called. The cupboard door slammed and I heard the kettle click on.

"I took a sick day; Alice called in for you already."

I swallowed hard and made a mental note to make it up to him.

"You didn't have to, you know," I said five minutes later when Drew returned with toast, two cups of tea and painkillers for my head. I swallowed the tablets down quickly and nibbled at the edge of the toast. Drew watched my closely and I blushed feeling self conscious.

"I didn't have to but I wanted you. I thought I'd rent a few movies and we can have a movie day," I smiled at him and offered him a piece of toast. Smiling he took it.

"Sounds like a good idea," I smiled back. "Let me just text Rose and Alice. I am cooking you dinner tonight,"

The pain in my head was ebbing away slowly as the painkillers took hold. I crawled across the bed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he said with a cheeky grin on his face. I shook my head.

"I have just eaten about half a loaf of bread so I need to burn off the calories..." I didn't have to say anymore as Drew's lips clasped around mine, he pushed me back pressing his body against mine tightly but still it wasn't tight enough.

I moved closer and there was a clatter, breathless I broke away from our kiss. Both of us peered over the bed to see the toast lying face down on the floor, the plate in bits.

"Oh dear," Drew leant to clean it up but I gripped hold of his collar.

"Leave it; it'll still be there in an hour."

And once again we were moving together and Edward was out of my mind.

Edward who again?

**Edward's POV**

I twirled the cell phone over again in my hand and stared at the black sparkly bag in front of me.

Bella's bag.

I wanted to search her wallet, not for money but for pictures.

Friends, family...boyfriends.

I swallowed hard.

The word boyfriend had me chewing on the inside of my cheek. I'd always wanted to be Bella's boyfriend but instead I was someone else's boyfriend.

I twisted my mother's wedding band around on my finger and thought about what Jess was doing right now. Most probably spending my money on pointless necessities. My mother had adored Jess, while my father detested her. My mother had always wanted me to give this to Jess, to make her my wife.

But maybe I didn't want her as my wife.

My phone beeped and I opened the text, from Jess explaining her business trip was cancelled and she was going to be back later today instead of tomorrow.

I rubbed my head like I had a migraine; instead it was something other than pain whirling around my head.

Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella... that's all I could think about. Taking a deep breath I opened the receiver of Jasper's phone and rang Alice.

"_Hey baby, I can't talk right now,"_

Was Alice purring? My eyes widened and I cleared my throat.

"Er, Alice it's Edward."

"_Oh,"_ Alice didn't even bother to hide her disappointment. _"Edward, I can't talk right now."_

"I just wanted to say that Bella left her bag here. Shall I drop it round to her?"

"_Sure Edward, have you got a pen and paper ready?"_

"Yes," I replied smiling as I noted down the address. "See you Alice. Bye."

I hung up quickly and grabbed my coat and Bella's small beaded bag before grabbing my car keys and running out to the bar.

"Edwar- what the hell?" Emmett watched me as I ran past beaming. "Where the hell are you going all excited? Has a new strip club opened?"

I raised my eyebrows at him and his eyes narrowed.

"Is this got something to do with...?" I never gave Emmett a chance to finish his sentence as I had already run up the stairs.

I was going to see Bella before Jess got home, just to get her out of my system.

The drive over to Bella's apartment wasn't eventful I pushed the gearstick harder than I was supposed to.

"Go faster," I groaned as I hit traffic, my fingers danced across the steering wheel impatiently.

Time dragged as the traffic thinned but finally I was parked and chasing my way towards her building.

"Who you here for?" A man asked by the door as I rung her apartment bell.

"Bella Swan. Apartment thirty-two," I said breathlessly and he held the door open.

"Thanks."

I took the elevator as I thought I would have a heart attack if I ran up any more stairs.

I made a metal note to get in shape.

In the metal doors of the elevator I smoothed my hair and adjusted my shirt so that I looked slightly presentable. The elevator came to a stop and I stepped into the clean corridors as I peered around at the apartment numbers

_29, 30, 31...32_

I looked at the door and suddenly I felt nervous. I rapped on the door.

No answer.

I rapped on the door again.

"Coming!"

I clutched the bag closer as I heard the doors locked clicked but when the door opened my smile fell from my face and the bag dropped to my side.


	7. Cup Of Coffee

**Gone Too Far...**

_****************************************************************************************************************_

_**A/N:**__ I know what I want to write but I don't if that makes sense xD it's so difficult at the moment. Enjoy :]_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am in no way Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight (unfortunately)._

_**Points Of View (POV): **__Bella_

_****************************************************************************************************************_

**Chapter Seven – Cup Of Coffee**

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't mask the disappointment as an unfamiliar face greeted me in the doorway.

It wasn't Bella's but the face of a man.

"Who are you?" I asked, my hands started to slide over the clutch bag as they became sweaty.

"I guess I've changed Mason." He lent against the door smiling as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

I could only imagine what he had been up to and my face screwed up.

"Drew babe, who is it?"

My face fell again as Bella's voice reached my ear and I swallowed hard.

"It's me Bella, Edward Mason."

There was a sound of scuttling as this Drew stayed in the door.

"Still don't remember me Mason?" he laughed mockingly. I raised my eyebrow and ran a hand through my clean hair.

"I knew you from college your friend, the big one liked to put me in trash cans. Even though high school was over."

I let out a small laugh and he shot me a short glare before Bella herself was panting beside him. He wrapped an arm around her slender waist that was pronounced under her tight nightdress and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

She looked slightly awkward, but hey, that could be me just being big headed.

"Your, er, bag." I said clearing my voice after a moment of silence, this seamed to send Bella into animation again.

"Please, please come in! Drew put the kettle on." She pushed him away from her and she grabbed my wrist to pull me into the apartment. I felt the electric current pass through us and I was sure she felt it too.

The apartment was generally large, tastily decorated due to possibly Rosalie or Alice. It was clear Drew did not live here. Not one once screamed that a man was present here and all the pictures were of the girls together. I peered at one of the large silver frames sitting on the mantelpiece. There were hushes coming from the kitchen but I blocked them out not wanting to be rude, when tension became apparent I pricked my ears smiling. I only caught snippets but it was clear Drew didn't like another man in the apartment.

If he wanted to mark his territory he might as well peed around the flat.

Then again Rosalie would kill him if he got urine on her designer goods. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

I spun around on the spot to see Bella staring at me. In the franticness she had pulled on a pair on jeans and a jumper to hide the nightwear. There was a banging of cupboards in the background.

She smiled at me and repeated the question.

"Sorry was just remembering something Emmett said..."I trailed off as Drew came back into the room carrying two cups of coffee, he passed one to Bella and started to drink from the other.

"Drew..." Bella whispered embarrassed, she blushed and pushed hair behind her ear nodding towards me.

"Mason can get his own cup Izzy, he's not a baby."

The phone started to ring, and no on made any effort to answer it. Bella chewed on her nail.

"It's ok Bella, i'll get the cup from the kitchen, as said i'm not a baby." Bella breathed a sigh of relief and trotted off to pick up the phone, she cast an anxious gaze over to us as I put the picture back on the grate and passed Drew.

"For you information Bella hates being called 'Izzy' she thinks it sounds like child and she hated being called a child." I spat it nastily but quietly so that Bella wouldn't overhear. Drew slammed his mug onto the coffee table and headed for the bedroom. The door slammed there and Bella cringed.

He was so easy to wind up I found it enjoyable.

The kitchen wasn't hard to find just ahead and through the arch. Sitting on the worktop was a cup of coffee and I titled it, by this point I expected Drew to have spat in it or something. Not wanting to take the risk I tipped in out and put the kettle on again.

Just as the kettle boiled, Bella stopped talking and Drew stormed towards the door.

"I'm going out Bells, see you later."

"Drew wai-"

I felt bad for a moment but then realised that he had Bella so I shouldn't make allowances and took a sip out of the mug. Bella walked into the kitchen clutching her head.

"Sorry about that?" she groaned.

"Is you're head still hurting?" I quickly put the cup down onto the marble surface and took her face in my hands, I stared down into her brown orbs as her face turned a soft pink.

"No, it did this morning but now it's just ringing." She closed her eyes and I took my hands from around her face and took the mug again just for something to do, she stood in silence picking at the hem of her sleeve. The only sound was the ticking of the clock and the snap as she picked at the sleeve again.

"Uh, thanks for bringing my bag back." She said clearing her throat and I nodded taking the last swig of the mug.

"No problem, happy to do it. I was actually going to, well, it doesn't matter anymore." It was my turn to look down and feel embarrassed, lucky for me I never blushed, unfortunately my ears went red sometimes.

"Going to what Edward? Please continue." She gestured for me to follow as she left the kitchen and sat on one of the large chocolate sofas, I sat next to her as she leant on her arm forward smiling.

"Uh, ask you out to dinner."

I felt stupid as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

"Oh, er thanks thats kind of you." I didn't dare look at her and I suddenly felt that a child being scolded. I felt her touch my arm and only then did I look up. "Thank you, really."

I flashed her a weak smile and decided to change the subject.

"So, what have you been up to since, you know?" she let out a small laugh at my lack of words for the incident.

"I work for a magazine. I'm an advice columnist." she smiled brightly and I smiled back, sub consciously I leant forward, she put her hand on my chest breathing heavily. I looked up into her eyes to see confusion evidently clear on her face as she chewed her lip.

"Edward, I can't." She closed her eyes and I leant forward again, this time my lips touched hers. She responded quickly before pulling away.

"Drew" she muttered and I let out a low chuckle.

"Listen to yourself Bella, this is going to sound cheesy but what is your heart telling you?"

Our lips met again and I was warped back into my adolescent years where the lust and love reared up high and swallowed me whole.


	8. Love At 256th Sight

**Gone Too Far...**

_**A/N:**__ I'm back! Some of you may have noticed as I have put a note up on my profile. So where were we before I abandoned you (so sorry about that by the way)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am in no way Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight (unfortunately)._

_**Points Of View (POV): **__Alice_

**Chapter Eight – Love At 256****th**** Sight**

**Alice's POV**

"Rose have you taken my new Jimmy Choos?"

I was nervous enough without all my favourites missing, I felt calmer if everything was organised.

Like I wanted, as always.

"No, are they in Bella's closet?" Rose yelled from the sofa. No rescue mission? Seriously? I cursed not-so-silently and powered into Bella's room like an unstoppable force of nature.

"What the he-" Bella started shoving something hastedly into her bedside table draw. Any other day I would have happily probed her until she spilt her guts about what it was was.

Any other day apart from today.

"Bella, shoes, now." I started to dig through the heap that she called a closet disgusted. I made a quick mental note to tidy this sometime.

"What shoes?" she asked poking her head over my shoulder, her brown hair fell into my face blocking my vision.

I blew steady breathes to stop the curtain impairing my vision.

_Damn Bella, just move your ARSE!_

"My new ones...please Bella just move away."

Bella quickly sided away and perched on the end of her creaky bed, gosh the sound annoyed me. Everything seemed to be annoying me this evening.

I'd never been nervous about a date with Jasper before in my life.

Then again, the last time I went on a date with Jasper it was high school, I'd grown and matured since then. I was a mature, responsible woman with the best fashion sense in New York.

"Ok why so freaky? Calm Alice, Alice."

"I am as calm as Yoda."

"Who?" I rolled my eyes and dug again finding the heel of one shoes, I kissed it lightly and searched again.

There was a tap at the door.

My ears pricked up like a meerkat.

"Fu-" I started hastily, moving faster and faster through the crap.

"Language! I'll get that, you stay here." Bella waved a hand at the mess of her room and left the room quickly, I paused and listened intently.

"_Evening Bella, is Alice here? She's expecting me"_

Jasper soft voice sent tremors through my small body. Of course I'd be expecting him.

"_Yes, she's just having a wardrobe crisis." _

Bella laughed lightly and I clenched my fists.

"Over my dead body." I hissed, each word dripping with acid.

Alice Mary Brandon NEVER, _**EVER**__, _had a wardrobe malfunction.

"I'll be right with you Jazz!" I called angelically as I found the other shoes, I kicked the stuff back into the wardrobe and slammed the door shut. The door peeped open and I slammed it.

Again it creaked open.

"Close you damn..." I pushed my back against the door and it closed. As I turned to reach the door it clicked open again.

Stubborn.

I didn't dare go back, instead I adjusted my hair, put on the shoe and left the room smiling brightly.

I smiled brighter as I wanted him catch his breath, Rose was stood stiffiling a laugh by the counter, Bella stood beside smiling sweetly.

"You look breathtaking." He said awestruck. I looked at his closely, his bronze tousled hair was just how I remembered if not more debonair. His soft green eyes made my heart melt all over again....and don't even get me started on that body!! Gosh, it was love at 256th sight...

"You don't look so bad yourself tiger." I whispered seductively, I was close to saying _'Hey babe, let's skip dinner and go straight to dessert.'_

He took my hand and started leading me towards the door when Rose's hand came out in front of us. We swivelled around, my eyes shooting daggers.

Her face was amused and she wore a cheeky grin.

"House rules." She said waving a finger and Bella nodded.

"Do we have to go through this?" I put my face in my hands and Jasper nervously chuckled from beside me.

I was going to kill them!

"You do this every time I go out so yes." Rose smirked.

"Number 1, no unexpected naked visitors in the kitchen at 3am." Rose stated.

"Number 2, tidy up everything, and leave nothing strewn across the apartment." Bella chided in.

"And 3..."

"Ok, ok that's enough we are going, going, leaving, like now." I pished Jasper out of the apartment door and he laughed.

"What was that about?" he asked me intently, smiling.

"Nothing, just a little girl thing. So come on let's go, I'm starving." I kissed his lips lightly and led him down the bright hallway.


	9. History Likes To Repeat Itself

**Gone Too Far...**

_**A/N:**__ I love this part of the story. A little bit of love can go a long, long way...._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am in no way Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight (unfortunately)._

_**Points Of View (POV): **__Alice_

**Chapter Nine – History Likes To Repeat Itself.**

The obviously expensive glass I twirled in my hand reflected the lights of the hanging chandelier above. Softy, the classical music in the background reminded me of the concerts I used to play in middle school.

I'd always hated it but this evening it felt fitting. I don't know how to explain it, like history was repeating itself. It likes to do that sometimes.

"You've been quiet for a while." Jaspers remark was soft as he poured another glass of wine into my glass, I gave him a small smile. His own lazy smile was passed back.

"I was just thinking." I said quietly, taking a small sip. "About the past."

Jasper put the bottle down and leaned forward, he was getting close to the candle and smiled harder imagining his hair catching fire.

It wasn't funny, but at the same time it was.

"Good or bad?" he asked his sweet breath washing over me.

"Both. I used to play this song at my concerts."

"But you hated playing the violin you told me." He titled his head to the side a little.

"I only did it to accompany Edward while he was playing piano and of course I got dragged into the concerts. The only plus was the glittery dresses. I liked them." I picked up my glass again and took another sip, not taking my eyes of Jasper.

"Ah, Edward."

"Yes the tortured soul." I joked but Jasper flinched. My smile slipped a little.

"He has been through quite a lot Alice, you couldn't even imagine." His eyes fell to his empty plate and then to mine. "Dessert?"

"Um, no thanks. Talk to me Jasper." He'd leant back but was still trying to smile. I waited patiently as he fought whether or not to tell me. Just like before, he was always fighting a mental fight between his friends and me. I usually won him over, but this time I wasn't feeling so confident. There was obviously something dark hidden.

"I don't really know if it's my place." He said as he hailed the server for our cheque. I reached for my purse but Jasper shook his head.

"My treat." He added. I sighed but held onto my purse, Jasper's southern values were great but I wanted to pay my way. After all, this is the 21st century. He mopped at his forehead, it was strange considering the restaurant was well air conditioned. I felt it was almost a little chilly myself.

He fumbled around with his pockets as he found his wallet.

"Ok, I'll buy us coffee." I met him halfway with my gesture. He smiled and grabbed his coat. As he put some bills into the book I almost dropped dead once I saw the bill.

I better make his coffee extra large, with sprinkles and extra froth.

He helped me into my little coat after he put his on, and took my arm as he led me out of the restaurant. The city's cool breeze hit me as soon as we stepped out. I instantly pulled my coat closer.

It was May for goodness sake!

We walked for a while in silence until we found a cute little coffee shop that was still open. As he got us a table I paid for the coffee and two little cakes before carrying them to the table. I watched Jasper closely as he added his milk, then his sugar. He hadn't changed his habits.

"Why are you so quiet then?" I laughed quietly, it was my turn to ask the question.

"I was also thinking. This is really soon but I have to do this." He seemed to be fighting with himself again.

"Ok..."

"Alice, the day you broke up with me I was coming with something for you. I sold my comic book collection for it." His eyes went to the cup and then he looked at me. I was still as a rock, hardly breathing, waiting.

Still waiting.

"I love you Alice, I always have and I always will. I've pretty much been celibate since we broke up so..."

He reached into his pocket and pushed a small powdered blue ring box towards me. I looked at it closely and then looked up into the face of pure love. He nodded softly to the 'Tiffany' box and I opened it cautiously.

Oh my gosh! It was huge!

I held the beautiful diamond ring in my palm, and looked at Jasper again.

"Will you marry me? I promise to love you, protect you and never do anything stupid again. Or listen to Emmett."

"Yes"

I didn't realise that I was saying it. I felt freakiy, like it wasn't me, instead like I was watching myself.

"Yes" I repeated more confidently and Jasper slipped the ring off my palm and onto my third finger.

He kissed it softly, but I wasn't satisfied. I leapt across the table at him.

And I didn't care who was watching as I gave him a kiss that should not be shown in public.


	10. Decisions

**Gone Too Far...**

_**A/N:**__ I'm back! Some of you may have noticed as I have put a note up on my profile. So where were we before I abandoned you (so sorry about that by the way)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am in no way Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight (unfortunately)._

_**Points Of View (POV): **__Bella_

**Chapter Ten – Decisions**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward we can't…" I started breathlessly leaning away from his soft lips. He nibbled my neck lovingly and I felt like I was melting all over again.

His hands stayed on my waist as suddenly his lips stopped.

"I have a boyfriend." I whispered closing my eyes.

"Are you saying that for your sake or mine?"

"Both" I sighed pulling firmly away. Edward slumped back on the couch running his hands through his bronze hair.

"I'll be free this evening. I'm waiting for Jess to get back off her business trip, I've been thinking of reasons to end this for a while."

I stood up staring around the flat.

"I think we should not see each other for a while."

The springs on the couch signaled Edward's movement and soon he was stood before me.

"I don't understand." Edward said looking at me intently; my eyes swiveled to the floor as I felt uncomfortable. It was taking all of my will not to succumb to this Greek Adonis.

I stayed quiet, my eyes still fixed on the floor.

"I thought you liked me."

I stayed silent once again.

"Bella! For goodness sake answer me!" I jumped a little as his voice rose a few octaves.

My eyes lifted to face him, his face was disconnected.

"Edward, I'm with Drew. I do…" I was cut off quickly.

"I get it Bella, you keep lying to yourself. I felt a spark that night in the club and again today but hey, if you want to deny it go ahead, call me when you come to your senses."

He fluidly flew off the couch and out of the door faster than Alice at a shoe sale. I stood still for a while just staring at the spot in which he sat.

I don't know how long I was alone for by the time I heard the lock turn in the door.

"Hey Bells, you ok?" Rosalie asked hanging up her coat and shaking her wet blonde hair. I hadn't even noticed the weather change. I now turned my head to look out into the city, sure enough it was sunset, the colours rapidly changing as the rain slashed down.

"Yeah fine." I lied casually. I picked up the empty mugs slowly and made my way into our little kitchen. "Cupper?" I called gripping the edges of the granite work surfaces, my bones peeking over my ivory skin.

"Sure."

The boiling of the kettle was a soothing sound as I replayed Edward's final statement to myself over and over again. He was the second man to storm out of this apartment today, first Drew and now…

_Drew._ I sighed softly to myself as the kettle finally stopped boiling. I knew I felt something for him, otherwise I'd be straight out the door chasing Edward, but was it enough? I stirred the cups with great care as the coffee dissolved into the hot water.

"That's great, thanks." Rosalie sauntered in to the kitchen and took her mug firmly within her hands. I eyed my jogging bottoms carefully as they fitted her so perfectly. Rose caught me staring.

"Sorry about stealing all your clothes, I will get mine soon." She promised and I chuckled lightly.

"Honestly, it's fine. You're not going there until his business trip remember?" I reminded sternly taking a sip out of my own steaming mug. Rosalie nodded silently and I gave a small smile. We both stood in silence for a moment each alone with our thoughts, once again it was Rosalie to break the silence.

"So, how was your day?" she asked smoothly. I gave a short, sarcastic laugh.

"Chaotic. To say the least." We picked up our cups and carried them gingerly into the living room where we each took up a space on the lovely soft couch. She watched me intently.

"Care to explain?" she asked to push me, Rose never was subtle.

I sighed again.

"Edward came round with my purse from last night." I admitted slowly. Rose nodded to signal me to continue. "Drew was here and there was a little bit of, er, _confrontation _and Drew stormed out."

"Ah, jealousy?"

"I don't really know, but then well, then…" I hid my face in shame, as I felt my cheeks burning. I laughed nervously and Rosalie gasped.

"What did good little Bella do?" her eyes were more alight than ever, Rosalie was a moth to the flame of gossip. Right now I was her flame.

I laughed nervously again.

"We, er, kissed…a lot." I blushed redder if that was possible and Rosalie laughed.

"Ah, Bella. Over five years too late but at least you got your kiss of Eddiekins." She teased. I laughed at her old nickname for Edward before becoming serious again.

"Yes, but it's left me with a bit of a problem." I admitted, Rosalie took my cup off me and set it down on the table before returning.

"You don't know who to choose do you?" she guessed and I nodded. Rosalie pulled me into a hug as tears started to fall. It was amazing how one of my biggest wishes and fears came true in one day.

"I'm so confused Rosie." I sniffled rubbing my nose on my sleeve, it was now Rosalie's turn to sigh.

"As you know, I like neither. Especially the mommy's boy"

Rose's clear distaste for Drew had been clear from the very beginning, she saw him as a pompous imbecile who only got a job working for the magazine as his mother was chief executive.

"Sorry Bella, I know you're seriously having problems here but I can't help you. Only you can help yourself. It's not like the situation with Royce…" Rosalie blushed and her eyes dropped now, she was embarrassed.

"That wasn't your fault." I said quickly patting her hand.

"If you hadn't intervened I don't know where I'd be right now…I could be lying at the bottom of a ditch."

We were quiet for a moment, and I processed the information available.

"I still don't know what to do…" I moaned hiding my face, Rose patted my hand softly.

"Talk to Alice about this, she always did have a little bit of a gift for foresight. She predicted she'd end up with Jasper. I'll leave you to think now, but at the end of the day you only live once."

With that final fleeting comment she left, moving towards her bedroom. All she left me with was her car keys.

The BMW car keys moved over in my hands as I considered my options.

Drew.

No Edward.

Drew?

Edward?

I'd never been so sure in my life. After all, you only live once.

The apartment door slammed behind me as I ran towards Rosalie's car, and towards _him_.


	11. On Fire

**Gone Too Far...**

_**A/N:**__ I've lost my planning sheet, so I'm totally making this up as I go along. Enjoy :)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am in no way Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight (unfortunately)._

_**Points Of View (POV): **__Edward_

**Chapter Eleven – On Fire**

**Edward's POV**

Kissing her felt amazing, like my heart was on fire.

Like it was about to burst from my chest.

Running my hands through her hair, this kiss was long overdue, _years_ overdue but it was still perfect.

I must admit, part of me felt guilty for Jessica, my girlfriend which I'd grown apart from over the years. While she was yearning for marriage and my bank balance I was more interested in finding a way to end it politely.

I was always the gentlemen.

The gentlemen inside me at this moment was disgusted by this open adultery but did it really count if you weren't in wed lock? The man in me hissed '_no_'.

Then the kissing began to slow and Bella pulled away from me, completely off the couch in fact.

"I think we should not see each other for a while."

I was stunned. I rose from the couch to stand beside her, to make her change her mind.

"I don't understand."

She turned to face me, her face pained before averting her eyes to something obviously more interesting on the floor.

"I thought you liked me."

She stayed silent. How could she just stop? My blood began to boil, I hated that she was lying to herself more than her ignoring me. Why did she want to make herself miserable?

"Bella! For goodness sake answer me!"

I felt bad when she jumped, I didn't mean to scare her.

"Edward, I'm with Drew. I do…"

Drew. Why was he suddenly a huge part of Bella's life?

The jealously brought out the worst in me, it always had even as a teenager.

I felt like a teenager when I was with Bella, I felt alive!

"I get it Bella, you keep lying to yourself. I felt a spark that night in the club and again today but hey, if you want to deny it go ahead, call me when you come to your senses."

My exit from the apartment was, in true Hollywood fashion, grand and over dramatic.

I half ran from the apartment to the club. It was only two blocks so leaving my car I walked, the city air hit me like a ton of bricks giving me a kick up the backside allowing me to see how much of an idiot I was being.

The people passing me on the street seamed to evade me as I waded through them, trying to stop my face blazing in embarrassment of my outright rejection which I now felt as the anger started to ebb.

Sitting in the darkened club I flicked at the paper weight that sat on my desk, the pinging that rang through the office was disturbed by a sudden banging.

"Edward!"

The voice wasn't the one I was hoping to here, it belonged to a man, and this man was bursting into the office beaming from ear to ear.

Jasper obviously hadn't been to sleep, his hair was sticking up all over the place, and his once pristine suit was crinkled, his eyes were dark and tired. He yawned wide but shot back into the goofy smile.

"Yes?" My tone wasn't exactly polite and Jasper noted this, however, his news was obviously killing him to contain so I waved a hand at him to let him continue.

"Me and Alice are engaged!"

I flopped back in my chair.

"Wow." Was all I could muster.

"You could at least pretend to be happy for me." His tone was far from friendly and I smiled at him, I truly was happy for him.

"Sorry Jaz, seriously I'm thrilled for you, it's just come as a shock."

"I can't live without her."

I got up and gave him an awkward hug, we'd never really done the 'hug' thing but this called for one.

"Have you slept?" I asked after he yawned again.

"Nope. Drove home last night to tell my parents. It was a long trip, I pulled into a motel and tried to sleep but I was so keyed up. Alice has gone over to tell the girls and start planning the engagement party, but I'm going to go to tell Emmett and then crash out."

He patted his suit for his apartment keys and once he found them waved at me.

"So what's weighing on your mind?"

Jasper seemed to have a gift, as if he could sense what I was feeling. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"It's nothing, go on, find Emmett."

Jasper hesitated a moment and then left without glancing back meaning I was left alone in the office.

However I wasn't alone for long.


	12. I Choose You

**Gone Too Far...**

_**A/N:**__ I've STILL lost my planning sheet, but I'm having fun so I don't care at the moment. Anyway, I'm going on holiday tomorrow so there won't be any updates for a week or two _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am in no way Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight (unfortunately)._

_**Points Of View (POV): **__Bella_

**Chapter Twelve – I Choose You**

**Bella's POV**

_Time goes by so slowly._

The lyrics from the radio echoed throughout the parked car where I sat clutching the car keys in my hand. I was frozen.

After driving all the way over here I suddenly felt nervous, how was I going to do this?

Taking a deep breath, I checked my reflection in the mirror once more. My brown eyes were large and glazing, with soft black bags underneath, I gave them a quick rub to try and hide them but it was no use. I wasn't anything special by any means; I didn't have the beauty of Rosalie or the elegance of Alice and I never would so, sighing, I put the car mirror away and climbed out into the city.

The building looked dead and as I approached the club doors I felt like an idiot. I didn't actually know where Edward lived. This is the only place that I knew he could be at so with a hard push the heavy door swung open and creaked shut behind me.

The steps were just as steep as I remembered, like when I fell down them head first! I chose my steps carefully begging not to trip or fall and finally I made it to the club floor. The club looked eerie, with it being silent at all.

"Edward?" I gave a soft call. There was no answer so I traced my steps from what I remembered, leading around the bar and towards a second heavy duty door, which if I remembered correctly the office was behind it.

I knocked once, and then entered slowly. The room was well lit and the suddenly bright lights caused me to squint. After my eyes adjusted quickly, my eyes locked with the man sat behind the desk pushing papers, he appeared to have not heard the door or to have completely ignored me.

"Edward?" I said again and this time his head shot up. His eyes were surprised before he regained his composure.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked, standing up. I smiled at him and swung my arms around his neck.

"I'm taking a risk, I want you."

I knew that once I'd said those words there was no going back but I believed everything I said. Edward just made me feel… inhuman. Like, I was something more.

He kissed me forcefully and soon as we got deeper into the kiss we moved to the desk.

"What about Drew?" Edward breathed against my neck. I shook my head adjusting myself into a comfortable position.

"I'll end it. I have to. What about Jessica?" I returned the question.

"I will do it as soon as she's back, then I won't have to have her parents to stay. She'll be upset that she's losing my credit card more than me." He laughed softly against my lips.

I chuckled back running my hands through his hair.

"She doesn't know what she's missing outside the stores then? Would you like me to be there when you tell her?"

"No, it's something I've got to do alone."

I nodded, and then he asked me if I'd want him there when I told Drew.

"No!" I almost shouted breaking the kiss. "He'd _kill_ you."

That's when I heard heels across the floor outside, Edward looked at me and held a finger to my lips.

"Who's there?" he asked and an unpleasant voice I'd remember anywhere replied.

"It's you gorgeous girlfriend Jessica, Edward baby."

I fought the urge to laugh and launched off the desk looking for a place to hide. Edward laughed silently as he ushered me under the desk. Just as I finally got settled she came into the office.

"You weren't in the flat." I heard her say as she approached Edward.

"Yes, I came here to think."

"Think about what Edward?" Was it only me who noticed her voice became more strained?

"About our future." Edward sighed, I bit my nails silently. Even though I didn't like Jess, I felt guilty, and my nails were going to suffer for it. His voice didn't sound positive and I knew Jess knew what was coming.

"Well I have something to say about that too if you'd let me speak."

The room went quiet as Edward, always the gentlemen, let her speak first.

"I'm pregnant."

I froze shocked; I didn't know what to do. Edward had duties as a father now and knowing Edward he wouldn't abandon her. As I said, he was always the gentleman and he would stay with Jessica because he'd feel like he owed it to her. Then just as quickly as the shock set in the tears started to gently roll down my cheeks.


	13. Heaven To Hell

**Gone Too Far...**

_**A/N:**__ Still no planning sheet but hey never mind! Here's your next fix of the drama ;) _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am in no way Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight (unfortunately)._

_**Points Of View (POV): **__Bella_

**Chapter Thirteen – From Heaven To Hell**

**Rosalie's POV**

Where was I going?

I didn't have a clue. That's where, and I didn't care.

I walked the streets of New York basking in the pretty lights as the sky turned to dusk.

I pulled at the top of my –well– _Bella's_ coat wishing I had my scarf to protect me from the crisp wind.

That's when I knew where I was going. I quickly hailed a cab and gave directions to the penthouse I'd once called my own little mansion.

Royce would be away on his business trip and no matter how much Alice or Bella wanted to come with me I was a grown adult and could fetch my possessions for myself.

"Good evening Miss Rosalie, I haven't seen you around for a while." Gary the bellhop asked.

I laughed nervously.

"I needed to get away for a bit."That was an understatement.

He held the door open for me and I headed for the elevator.

Suddenly I was very nervous. I dug around in my bag for the key that had kept me prisoner at Royce's hands for months and when the elevator finally opened I stayed frozen staring down the hallway.

_Don't be so stupid_ I told myself. He wasn't even in the city. I only had to be in and out.

10 minutes tops.

The key clicked in the door and opened to reveal the luxury I hadn't had at girls' place. The light switch was in the same place and as I flicked on the switch my luxury shattered.

He sat in his usual seat, bottle of whisky in on hand, cigar in the other.

"Hello Rose."

I froze out of fear; my heart was in my mouth.

"Royce, what are you doing here?"I managed to gasp out. No this couldn't be happening, he was out of the city. He was supposed to be out of the damn city!

His cruel laugh gave my soft skin goosbumps.

"I live here baby, remember?" He stood up as he spoke and I took a step back towards the door. "I'm really sorry about that." He added gesturing to my eye which was almost covered with my makeup.

I must have looked like a rabbit caught in car headlights.

"No I mean, why are you in the city." I said trying to sound confident while ignoring his crappy assed apology.

That's when things turned nasty.

"Well, my company have placed me on suspension following your little trip to the police." He spat all pretence of being sorry washed away.

He came up close and gripped my wrist painfully, his eyes I once found beautiful bored into mine and his other came up to touch my face. I flinched awaiting a slap, but none came.

He laughed cruelly again.

"Come sit with me Rose." He said leading me to the couch. Why did I have to come here?

"Sorry Royce, I totally forgot I'm late-"

"Sit!" he shouted and I obeyed.

I sat on the edge of what used to be my favorite couch and clutched my bag to my side. I was stuck in my old heaven that had turned to my worst kind of hell.

"What are you going to do?" I whispered my voice breaking as he swallowed some pill with more whiskey and then lit up another cigar.

"We're going to chat baby." He said moving his hand up my leg. My shaking hand pushed it away and his eyes flashed.

"That's not chatting." I said more confident as I struggled my cell out of my bag. As he moved I typed a quick message.

_911. Penthouse 5__th__ Avenue_

I sent it to the first contact on my phone which was Emmett. He knew everything, I'd told him everything so was glad when it went to him.

"What are you hiding?" Royce demanded suddenly in my face. I shook my head scared.

"Nothing honey." I stuttered out but he'd already grabbed the cell phone and had thrown it hallway across the room. It smashed on the opposite wall causing me to jump.

"I could do that to you, you know." He sneered in my ear.

"You have done that to me." I replied shuddering.

He reached for something off the side table and waved it in my face.

The black gun caused my heart to beat faster, if that was even possible.

"I wouldn't talk to me if I were you."

"Ok then, let's chat Royce. Just put that thing away." I said hastily patting beside me, I kept glancing at the _thing_ on the table.

"Ok then. Rose, do you take pride in ruining my life?" he said sarcastically and I looked away.

"Look at me!"

"Sorry." I muttered glancing at him quickly.

"What was that Rose? You're _sorry_? Half my gang is behind bars, I may have lost my job and I haven't got a pretty face to wake up next to or shower in affection."

He continued to drink the whiskey while all I could do was watch.

_Please Emmett. Save me. _Was all I could silently pray.

"Come back to me Rose." He slurred kissing my neck as I tried to pull away.

"You better back off pal before I shove my fist into your baby face."

I'd never been so happy to hear Emmett's voice before in my life.

As Royce moved, I leapt to take Emmett's hand. He held me closely as I started to cry.

"It's ok now Rosie." Emmett soothed using my old nickname.

Then I heard the bang, and then I felt the blood.

Emmett fell to the floor as Royce stood holding the gun over us.

"We were having a private conversation _pal_." Royce sneered as I pushed my coat onto Emmett's wound.

There was so much blood!

Finally, I did one thing I've only ever done once before.

I fainted.


	14. My Rosie

**Gone Too Far...**

_**A/N:**__ n/a _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am in no way Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight (unfortunately)._

_**Points Of View (POV): **__Emmett_

**Chapter Fourteen – My Rosie**

**Emmett's POV**

Damn, everything hurt. And I mean, _really_, hurt.

"Emmett!" Rose screamed, I clutched her to me trying to tell her everything was going to be ok but I failed as I slumped to the ground.

"Look what you've done now, you monster!" she screamed from my side to that jerk of a guy my Rosie was engaged to as tears slipped down her face.

My eyes were starting to feel heavy, I just wanted to close them, just let them glide shut…

"Keep those eyes open monkey man." She whispered low into my ear and I smiled remembering my old nickname. Her voice even full of worry was angelic.

My Rosie.

"I'll try Rosie." Was all I could rasp as I put most of my effort into keeping a grip on her and my surroundings.

Can't close my eyes – **mustn't** – close my eyes.

I watched as the jerk ran from the apartment, leaving me to bleed to death on what was once a white rug.

But hey, this rug was more comfortable than my bed!

"Cell phone." Rose said panicking, she'd taken off her shirt to stem the bleeding while my eyes were on that filth and now my eyes had no problem staying open with her chest so open.

My shaky hands pulled my cell phone from my pocket and I hit speed dial 1 and 2 before handing the phone to Rose. That way at least Edward and Jasper would know something was up…

"Rose!" I shouted quickly remembering. Her panicked eyes looking only at the keys on the cell.

"Rosie! Jasper's downstairs in the car. Take me to him." I said as stern as I could.

Just as I expected Rosalie stared at me with a look of what only could be described as pure disbelief.

"Emmett, you've been shot, let me just get you to medical professionals then you can see—" she started.

"Edward's a doctor."

"He didn't finish med school. You told me why aswell!"

"Take me Rosie, please."

She bit her lip in a sexy way, heck everything she did was sexy.

Before Rosalie even had time to think Jasper was running through the door, as he caught sight of me his mouth opened into a large 'O' and he dropped to the ground taking off his shirt too.

What was this a strip fest?

I went to laugh at my own joke but the pain was just unbearable.

"Rosalie what happened!" Jasper asked putting more pressure onto my stomach with his free hand he dialed a number.

"Ambulance please."

My head started swimming and soon their conversations weren't meaning anything to me. They were just a sea of voice flittering in and out of my head.

All I could do was feel one pressure.

My Rosie holding my hand.

Even as the tips of my fingers started to numb my hand still registered her presence and even though I promised her I wouldn't my eyes slid closed as I lost the battle to stay conscious…

/ - /

Was I dead?

The beeping from a machine nearby was becoming louder as the tiredness began to lift and I finally opened my eyes.

No, I wasn't dead. Just in hospital.

And that beeping was getting on my nerves!

I was about to close my eyes when it caught my eye, a flash of brilliant blonde hair.

Sat beside me with her head resting on the bed was Rosalie, her face peaceful as she slept. There was still blood all over her and I noticed that she had taken Jaspers less bloody shirt to her own.

Yet she'd never looked more beautiful, she'd saved my life.

Yes, I know I was technically in here because of her but she was the one who had reawaken me properly. Even since my Mom had died last year I hadn't felt just like myself.

Emmett was deep.

The door to the room opened quietly and in plodded Edward nursing two cup of coffee.

"Hey man." I whispered trying to sit up while not jolting Rosalie.

Edward put the coffee down and came and sat on my other side.

"Good to see you awake." He whispered back casting a careful glance over to were Rosalie was still sleeping.

"Where did the jerk shoot me too then?" I asked looking down at the bed, I pulled up the sheets but the gown covered any wound that I could see. "And in English please, not all that medical mumbo jumbo."

Edward half sighed and half laughed as I listened to him dumb down the fact that I was shot in the stomach region, I didn't pay attention to it's exact name.

Science was never a strong point of mine.

There was a comfortable silence as I watched Rosalie start to stir, and Edward cleared his throat.

"I'll give you two some peace." He said leaving the room just as Rosalie's eyes shot open and she charged upright.

She stared at me for a minute.

"Hi." I stammered out.

And then she burst into tears.

"Oh Emmett I'm so sorry." She said standing up and looking more haggard than I'd thought at first.

"Shh…" I said trying to soothe her, my hand took hers and she started to cry harder.

What the hell?

"Rosalie, come here." I tried to keep my voice strong as I tugged lightly on her hand and patted the bed beside me. "Come sit with me."

"I don't want to jostle the bed." she said between tears as she grabbed a tissue. I waited for her tears to stop and for the hiccupping to begin before I patted the bed again.

"Please site with me Rosie."

This time she came closer and scooted over in the bed pulling back the covers so she could slide in, I winced when I lifted my arm to pull her closer but was happy when she didn't notice.

I couldn't handle another Rosalie breakdown.

I snuggled in close to her listening as her breathing returned to a normal rate as she stopped hiccupping.

"You're freezing." I said wrapping the blanket around her and she snuggled closer shivering.

"Emmett this is all my fault, I'm so sorry."

So the sorry this was going to start all over again?

"Rosalie, stop apologizing. It's not your fault that psycho shot me." I said stroking her hair and she sighed.

"I'm just glad he didn't hurt you." I said less confidently and she turned her face to look at me.

"Emmett I've never been so scared in my life. I thought I was going to lose you." Her voice started to break towards the end and I kissed her hand once smiling.

"Me? I'm a bear, I'm not going anywhere Rosie."

She chuckled softly.

"Thank you Emmett, for coming to my rescue."

"I know a way you can repay the favour." I smiled suddenly knowing what I'd like.

"Anything" she said looking at me intently.

"A date. When I'm out of here we're going on a date Rosie."

She looked at me stunned for a moment and my face fell.

Crap.

Why was I such an idiot.

"I can go one better." She said suddenly smiling. She leant forward and gently touched her lips to mine.

Rosalie was kissing me.

My lips went into autopilot melting under her touch as our kiss became deeper for passionate.

I had to break away first, as I was the weak one and all and just like in those cheesy movies we layed with our heads against each other breathing deeply.

"That should have happened in high school." I managed to choke out after a moment and Rosalie nodded.

"I love you Emmett, I'm sorry to spring this on you but I really do."

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that Rosie, because I love you too."


	15. Marry Me

**Gone Too Far...**

_**A/N:**__ n/a _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am in no way Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight (unfortunately)._

_**Points Of View (POV): **__Edward_

**Chapter Fifteen – Marry Me?**

**Edward's POV**

"Pregnant?" I stuttered out quietly, I heard Bella's small gasp from beneath my desk and her not quick sob.

Why her? Why now?

"I know isn't it just amazing?" she said as she walked towards she, she reached for my hand and I moved it back uncontrollably.

I stayed silent, motionless.

"Edward?" her head craned to interrupt my not-so-fascinating view of the sideboard. "I know we haven't been the most romantic couples of late but this will just bring us together. I was thinking you know, that we could get married."

"I need to sit down. I need to think." My breath was coming faster and the room was spinning. This couldn't be happening, my almost perfect world was coming crashing down.

"What's there to think about hunny. This is just what we want, this is perfect."

Jessica's gaze was deathly as her hand rubbed her belly, there was no profound bump but if what Jessica was saying was true, then there would be one very soon.

"How can this be?" I finally managed to find my voice as I gestured to her mothering hands.

"Well, Edward. I'm sure you know the birds and the bees…" she giggled lightly throwing her fake highlighted hair filled with extensions over her shoulder.

"But we haven't been intimate for…"

"Edward! This baby is yours; I have no doubt in my mind. We'll discuss plans for a summer wedding when you're home, the sooner we're joined the better."

Then she left. As she swayed out of the door smiling widely my face was a picture of horror, I don't know how long it was until Bella popped into my view. Her face mirrored mine as tears started to fall freely from her eyes.

"Bella—" I choked but she held her hand up to stop me. However, I still continued. "What are we going to do."

"Isn't it simple Edward? There is no us, there can't be an us!"

Bella's voice was loud, so loud my swimming world was finally coming back into focus.

"Of course –" she once again held up her hand and this time I stopped.

"I know you Edward, you'd never walk out on your child. You need to go to her, get married and have the perfect life."

That's when she delivered the death blow.

"You need to move on, and so do I."

With that she stood up shakily and left the room crying as I sat on the desk.

/ - /

"Edward darling!" Jessica fluttered to the door showering me with affection.

"Jessica?" I asked bracing myself.

"Yes Edward?"

"Will you marry me?"


	16. Someone Else

**Gone Too Far...**

_**A/N:**__ Sorry about the last short chapter, I didn't know what else to put to fill it out for this. Not long lef to go now!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am in no way Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight (unfortunately)._

_**Points Of View (POV): **__Bella_

**Chapter Sixteen – Someone Else**

**Bella's POV**

"Oh Alice!" was all I could muster as I faced my best friend in her elegant wedding dress, it hugged her small figured perfect emphasizing her skinny waist.

I'd never seen such a beautiful bride.

With the last four months being interesting to say the least, I'd thrown myself into helping Alice organize the wedding; not that she needed any help. Edward and I hadn't spoken – not that I expected us to keep in touch after Jessica's bombshell and now as I faced Alice at the last fitting before the wedding tomorrow I was dreading seeing him tonight at the rehearsal dinner.

After all it was customary for the bridesmaid to sit beside the groomsman and Rosalie had already claimed Emmett, and I never thought I'd see the day I wouldn't want to sit next to Edward; he was truly irresistible in a tux and I didn't know how I was going to keep my hands off him until I remembered the spawn laying in Jessica's belly.

"I wonder if we could get the train extended another foot or so…." Alice mused staring at the already never ending fabric. I shook my head laughing, there was just no pleasing Alice.

"I think it's lovely just the way it is." I told her honestly, taking her hand. She gave me a large smile.

"S'pose you're right, thanks Bee."

I watched as she hitched up her train and stepped off the podium to take off the dress. Just as she pulled the curtain across for privacy Rosalie turned up.

"Sorry I'm late, we got held up at the hospital." Rosalie beamed patting her now obviously pregnant stomach and I gave it a pat too as she leaned into a hug, she was simply, well err **huge **especially considering she has only just entered her second trimester. I was thrilled for her and Emmett, after all this time they were living together with a little one even if the baby wasn't so little on the way and her bastard of an ex was locked up behind bars.

"How did the scan go?" I asked and she presented me with a small picture, as I stared at it I noticed it was a sonnagram. "Aww Rose, look at it." My fingers stroked the picture tenderly.

I laughed as I peered again at the tiny sonogram.

"Can you see anything else?" Rosalie said trying not to smile, I peered closer only just making out the baby and then a similar shape beside…

"Oh my goddness! Rosalie are you…" I started pointing to the smaller shape.

"Expecting twins? YES!" she started crying as I pulled her into a hug. "The second baby looks smaller because this one here at the front has hidden the back of their brother or sister." She explained pointing to the picture in different areas.

"I can't wait to meet them." I said patting her stomach again before going to give the sonogram back. Rosalie shook her head and smiled.

"That's Auntie Bella's copy." She winked at me. "Because I've got the real thing, right here."

/ - /

"Just smile." Alice hissed at me before we entered the hotel where the rehearsal dinner was and I pouted.

"You knew you had to see him again, so please behave. I've already heard Jessica is not happy about you sitting by 'her man' when she's not. Seriously, that woman has more tentacles than an octopus!" Alice sighed. No matter how much Alice enjoyed organizing and actually being a bride she was obviously exhausted as she flashed me a pathetic excuse for a smile.

"When you're back from your honeymoon we'll go to the spa and have a girls weekend, my treat." I said flopping my hands over her shoulders guilty at how I was complaining when she had enough on her plate.

"Sounds great Bells!" Alice smiled before we both took deep breaths and walked into the small gathering of people already inside the ballroom. Alice gripped tightly to my arm, only letting go as she spotted Jasper talking to…him oh and of course the octopus that stood next to him.

She had her tentacles wrapped all around him, this was going to be a long night.

I steered towards the bar and took a seat ordering a simple white wine.

"Good evening Bella." Came a smooth voice from beside me.

"Oh, good evening Drew."

Things had also been strained in that department. After I left Edward to Jessica I went straight to Drew to break up with him, it wasn't fair to put him through a relationship in which I couldn't love him as much as he deserved.

I gave him a genuine smile, the first one of the evening as he gave me his famous cocky grin that once made my legs go to jelly. He kissed my cheek gently before taking the stool beside me.

"It's good to see you." I said as he insisted on paying for my drink – a perfect gentleman.

"And you, how've you been?"

"Fine," I lied. "Busy at work, busy with the wedding, busy with everything."

I took a long gulp of the glass and he nodded.

"Busies good." He laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. My eyes narrowed, the only time he was ever like this was when he had something he didn't want to tell me.

"Just spit it out." I said sighing and leaning away from the bar.

"Well, you know Anne?" he said slowly. So he was going to drag this out.

"Yes, my assistant." I replied. "Of course I know – "

"We're dating!" he blurted out suddenly.

"Oh, _oh_. Ok." I said looking down to my glass. "I'm happy for you."

"I just thought I should be the one to tell you." He said sheepishly and I nodded still staring at the glass, I didn't dare open my mouth. I wasn't sure what would spill out of it.

Then he left me sitting there and I quickly downed the remaining liquid before I waved my hand for the a refill. The pain seemed to stab at me and my poor hear; sure, we were over and I of all people had ended it but it was still painful to see him with someone else.

The waiter poured me an equal measure as I put a selection of bills on the bar.

"Leave the bottle." I ordered "It's going to be a long night."


	17. Scotch On The Rocks

**Gone Too Far...**

_**A/N:**__ Sorry about the last short chapter, I didn't know what else to put to fill it out for this. Not long left to go now!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am in no way Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight (unfortunately)._

_**Points Of View (POV): **__Bella_

**Chapter Seventeen – Scotch One The Rocks**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rose, baby, are you going to finish that?" Emmett asked with a mouthful of food as he rudely prodded what was left of my dessert with his fork.

"Knock your socks off." I said making a face as I shuffled the plate towards him. This pregnancy and I were not agreeing, firstly cheesecake was once my favorite things but now just the thought of eating it turned my stomach. I reached for my sparkling water while staring jealously at Emmett's champagne glass.

"Take a sip if you want." Emmett motioned towards the glass as he now paved a way through the remains of my plate.

"Are you insane! Do you want to hurt the twins?" My hand rubbed my belly protectively, I'd read all up so I knew damn well alcohol was bad for the babies, Emmett should also know better. There was no way I'd be fitting into my good jeans the day after these little guys pop out if they grew any bigger too.

"Rosie, you know what I mean. One little sip can't hurt. Nothing will hurt you three." Emmett's hand also rubbed against my belly before resting it on my thigh.

The same warm feeling started to spread over me and I quickly reached towards him and kissed his cheek tenderly nibbling slightly on his floppy ears.

"Stop it! You know what that does to me, may I remind you?" his eyes slid towards my belly and I giggled lightly still grazing his ear.

"You can show me later." I purred.

"Please, put it away." Came a drunken giggle from in front of us. "Just shag him if that's what you want. Get a little buddy for those babies you've got growing."

I turned my head gawping at the sight of a very drunken Bella, she hiccupped hard and stared at me with her glazed eyes. Her once perfect hair was slightly frazzled and her dress had slid down on one shoulder exposing her bare skin.

"Bella, come sit down and Emmett will fetch you a glass of water." I said urgently pulling out a chair so she could sit down while adjusting her dress and trying to tame her hair,as she took her seat beside me I also started to pull her hem of her dress down feverishly and Emmett scuttled off to find a glass of water so that I could start the task of sobering Bells up – and pretty sharpish.

I watched Bella carefully as she bobbed about a little swaying and humming along to the music.

"Here." Emmett said shortly passing me a glass of water, I pushed it towards Bella and she just stared at it.

"Drink." I ordered.

"Yeah, Bells. Drink up and sober up." Emmett said saluting her, both us girls turned to look at him and he cleared his throat.

"I'll just leave you to it…"

"Wise decision."

Emmett left to stand with some friends I vaguely recognized while I babysat Bella. Her head was in her hands and once again the hem of her dress was rising up to show quite a lot of thigh. Then her dress sleeve slipped down to top it off.

"Drink." I said again guiding her hands to the glass.

"What if I don't want to drink." She said cheekily and my eyes flashed, talk about practice for the twins.

"Bella, you are making a scene. Drink this then you are going to bed."

She appeared to be ignoring me and as I followed her line of sight, I understood why. Her giggly self seemed to deflate as sadness filled her eyes. There stood next to the bar was Edward, dressed to the nines holding what looked like a large scotch.

"Bells…" I soothed touching her arm as she still stared.

"Why?" she hiccupped, her voice wobbling.

"Well when birth control fails…"

"Why?" she repeated letting out a not so quiet groan and his eyes fell on us.

She shook her head trying to stand up and failing, there was no way I was going to be able to carry her to bed in this state. Before I knew it he was stood next to us.

"I'll carry her to her room." He said in his smooth caramel voice taking Bella by the arm and placing his drink on the table beside us. The smell of his cologne made my stomach churn more than that cheesecake.

"Careful Edward, you don't want two pregnant women on your hands." I said holding my nose trying to move away.

"I'll be back later." He said, and then he left as quick as he arrived, leaving nothing but a half drunk scotch in his place.

/ - /

**Edward's POV**

"Why don't we skip this crap and head straight to bed." Jessica whispered in what failed to be a sexy voice, her hand traveled up my leg.

"Contain yourself Jess, for a pregnant women you have an extremely high sex drive."

"I told you baby it's my hormones. They want you." She placed her hands on my leg again and I flinched away.

"I'm going to the bar."

Traveling to the bar I couldn't help but search for her, and she was sat in the corner with Rosalie groaning, and looking worse than she did at high school parties; drunk as a skunk. So, deciding to see if she was ok I set off towards where the two of them sat and then next thing I know I'm carrying her bridal style to her suite and watching her sleep soundly and leaving my drink behind me.

I know I should have left, but I couldn't so instead I bustled around the room finding pain killers and a glass of water, oh and the bin from the bathroom in case her stomach wasn't feeling too strong when she woke up.

"It's creepy to watch people sleep." Bella groaned from her bed as she rubbed her forehead but didn't open her eyes, so I sat on bed beside her gently moving the hair from her face.

I laughed lightly.

"I don't feel too good." She groaned moments later rubbing a hand across her head wiping away the sweat.

"I'm not surprised, what had you been drinking?"

She groaned before rolling over pulling the bed sheets as she went.

"I can't remember."

I laughed again.

"Edward…" she said softly balancing on the edge of dream.

"Yes?" I said half ready to leave the room.

"Why her?"

"Pardon?"

"Why Jessica? The wicked witch of the west…"

Not having an answer, I slipped soundly out of the room and out of the hotel walking into the warm sunrise.


	18. The Wedding Part 1

**Gone Too Far...**

**Chapter Eighteen – The Wedding Part 1**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, is it possible you could look a little less green? It doesn't really match the dress…" Alice asked gently as I stood before her in my lilac bridesmaid dress trying not to hurl my guts. The hangover was well and truly kicking in.

"Sorry Alice."

I truly was sorry, making a fool out of myself last night wasn't the smartest thing to do and Edward seeing me that way was ten times worse! This thought led to my first blush of the day.

"It's alright Bells. Let's just make it through the wedding…sober this time." Alice laughed rubbing my arm affectionately and I couldn't help but smile, Alice could make anyone smile. She deserved this day, and she deserved to find love in Jasper – they were simply perfect for each other and in less than an hour she'd be Mrs Jasper Hale.

"Come on! Get Rosalie, it's time to put my dress on!" she squealed looking at the clock and then to the large garment bag hung in the corner. Three assistants appeared out of nowhere gathering the never ending fabric together and I left to track down Rosalie, it was show time.

/ - / - /

**Edward's POV**

"Jess, I've got to get into the bathroom. I running late as it is! I need to grab my stuff and get to Jasper's room."

She'd been in that bathroom for nearly an hour, and I had already overslept due to my late night nursing Bella. I'd got an earful off Jess for that, but it was worth it – anything was worth it.

"Alright it's all yours." She groaned walking from the bathroom. "Damn morning sickness."

I quickly side stepped into the bathroom and frantically grabbed everything – shaver, cologne. In my haste I dropped Jess's hairbrush to the floor.

"Son of a…" I was losing it. I was late, sleep deprived, and going to be later at this rate.

Scooping down to the floor to get the hairbrush something caught my eye sticking out of the bin. Something odd, and as I realized what it was my blood started to boil.

"Morning sickness is it?" I roared throwing the pregnancy test I just found at her, she stared at it panicked.

"I can explain- " she started but I had only just begun.

"Explain what? How the test is negative? Why you're taking one now if you're preg-"

Realization dawned on me half way through my rage and Jess broke down noticing it too.

"There is no baby is there?" I choked out, sitting on the edge of the bed watching her. All she did is shake her head causing the room to be silent, except for the occasional sob that came from here lips.

After what must have been half hour, the sobs stopped and Jessica spoke.

"We could have been so happy." She started and I stayed silent, stunned that I'd fallen for her tricks. "A family, it's just what we've always wanted."

She took my hand in the palm of hers and I moved quickly to take it back.

"Don't be like that Edward. We can still have a family, we can still have our future."

"You're right Jess." I stared standing up and she smiled at me wiping her eyes.

"But…" her face started to fall. "I want my family with someone else, not you."

"What? You can't leave me. I won't let you run off with that little slut!"

For the first time in my life I was ashamed to think that I wanted to slap a woman. And if it wasn't for the fact I was late for my best friends wedding I think I would have slapped her there and then.


	19. The Wedding Part 2

**Gone Too Far...**

**Chapter Nineteen – The Wedding Part 2**

**Bella's POV**

"Can I have a minute?" Emmett asked popping his head around the door staring at Alice mostly, a bead of sweat dripping down his face.

"Unless Jasper is having cold feet, it can wait Emmett."

When Emmett didn't laugh Alice quickly held concentration.

"What's going on Emmett?" her voice was cold, no sign of the usual chirp and I swear the beads of sweat were falling more freely down Emmett's brow.

"Um, don't shoot the messenger 'kay? It's just, Edward, kind of hasn't turned up."

The room was silent for a minute, everyone watched Alice and Rosalie took a step away as Alice started to change into a dangerous red.

"Alice?" Rosalie said softly.

"The show must go on." Alice said equally as softly, her face returning to a normal colour. The room seemed to let out a sigh we didn't know we'd been holding and Emmett even spoke again.

"I'm going to his room now…"

"No." Alice interrupted. "Jasper at least needs one best man. Just wait until I get my hands round his neck!"

Emmett just bit the side of his mouth.

"I'll go."

I didn't realize I'd said anything until it had already left my mouth. DAMN IT. I need to keep better control over my mouth…

"Bella, I will not have an unequal number of bridemaids…" Alice said her voice going up a few octaves, I was quick to soothe this time.

"I'll be ten minutes tops. I'll be there to walk down the aisle with you and Rose."

Before she had time to reply I hiked the bottom of the dress up and followed Emmett out of the room, into the hallway. There was thirty minutes to the ceremony, so if we were going to find him it had to be soon.

"Operation Edward begins." I sighed and Emmett handed me a room key.

"It's the one on the third floor, that's where his suit is. I wish I could come but…"

I hated the guilty look on his face, how could Rose deny him anything…_**ever**_.

"No go to Jasper, as Alice said, the show must go on."

I wasted no time heading to the elevator and as I pressed the button to go down, the clock on the wall reminded me I only had 27 minutes left.

I charged into the doors as the elevator opened and straight into Edward, his eyes were swollen like he'd been crying and he looked like crap. He looked at me with a dead look in his eyes.

"Edward, what the hell are you playing at?" I demanded as the doors closed shut.

6 minutes…

He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me hard against the wall. He leaned away his hands around my head so I couldn't move as his beautiful eyes bored into mine.

"Bella, please shut up and be happy to see me because I'm sure as hell happy to see you."

5 minutes….

The elevator door pinged and he moved away so I could leave, my thoughts still hadn't unscrambled and so coherent sentences were going to be a struggle. I opted for a confused look as he opened the door with a key card he apparently already had.

"I'll explain everything once I've had a good drink and got my suit on."

….

True to his words he told me everything, Jessica's lies, the fake baby and as he finished getting dressed he poured himself a large whisky and me an orange juice. In that moment, he'd never been so vunerable or himself – he was my Edward again.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you two but I hope you understand there was no point of getting dressed." I smiled coyly slipping his jacket off.

"Won't we be late?" he laughed and I shook my head.

"We still have 15 minutes…"

We still made the wedding. Well hey, it'll make good practice for the future because he's all I've ever wanted.

And my heart has just gone too far…

THE END.

A/N: Sorry for the soppy end. I needed to write it. Love it or hate it it's over. And for those of you wondering about Jessica, she lives at home with her parents permanently sulking waiting for the next poor rich sod to walk into her web.


End file.
